The present invention relates to an inter-relative rotating member relaying device for carrying out an electrical connection between members which make relative rotations, through a cable.
Conventionally, this type of inter-relative rotating member relaying device includes a rotating unit having an inside cylinder section, a fixed unit having an outside cylinder section for surrounding the inside cylinder section with a predetermined distance, a cable accommodated in a disk-shaped space between the inside cylinder section and the outside cylinder section, along this space, with the inner peripheral end section being held by the inside cylinder section and an outer peripheral end section being held by the outside cylinder section, and a C-shaped mobile unit provided movably along the space and for inverting the cable at the opening section.
In this case, the rotating unit has a flange on which the mobile unit can be movably mounted. The upper surface of the flange is shaped plane from the inside cylinder section to the outer peripheral end, and the mobile unit is movably mounted on this upper surface.
Since the flange provided on the rotator is shaped plane to the outer peripheral end, when other part is brought into contact with the outer peripheral end of the flange at the time of formation, storage, transportation or assembling of the rotating unit, there is a case where the contacted portion is deformed and a projection which stretches above the upper surface of the flange is formed. In this case, there occurs an inconvenience that an inversion section of the cable is caught by this projection and this generates an abnormal noise.